


Bordeline

by yumenoyousei



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Brandon pretending to be Sky, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: That was what she had wanted to see for so long, seeing him unguarded, unwind.orBefore knowing and after knowing, how intimate relationships can reflect with just a name.
Relationships: Brandon/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Bordeline

**Author's Note:**

> This could be Fate but Netflix be playing.
> 
> Just joking lol  
> Though I am still bitter there was (maybe in a future season?) no Brandon, I'm not here the bash the live-action. I just want steamy Brandon/Stella and as I was watching back the original, it made me want to write it  
> Especially when Brandon was acting as Sky.
> 
> The title is inspired by "Borderline" by Ariana Grande feat Missy Eliot because I don't know. I feel like Stella would love it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_ Finally _ , Stella thought as Sky relaxed in the kiss and let his hands roam her body. She let out a shaky moan as he released her lips to attack her neck, starting with soft kisses. 

As he sucked the junction between her neck and shoulder, she whispered his name. 

He froze but Stella didn’t let it stop them. She rolled her hips, feeling his erection so close to her core and he moaned. She kissed his mouth with new vigour.

She had been dreaming of this man in her bed for more than a year now, ever since she had first seen him last year at the school exchange, she was not letting him go easily. 

They had been flirting for so long, dancing around even if their attraction had been so strong. She had to thank Bloom. Brandon being completely side-tracked had helped Stella capture her prince’s attention. 

Now, if only she could understand why he was so against hearing his name in steamy situations. 

_ Later. This can wait later, _ she thought as she detached herself from him. Eyes half clouded in lust, Sky looked at her as she went on her knees.

“Stella,” he managed to say but she hushed him.

“You should feel honoured. I don’t go down on guys easily,” she replied as she unbuckled his belt.

It was a white lie. She never had gone down on guys. For all her sexual experiences, it was the only thing she always refused to do. She always felt like it gave them too much power. 

She knew how to give great hand jobs though, so she was confident that she would get things right. 

Once his cock free from his clothing, she barely wasted time and licked from the base to the tip.

“Shit! Stella,” he moaned and she smiled. That was what she had wanted to see for so long, seeing him unguarded, unwind. She kept smiling as she pumped him, keeping a close eye on his reaction. 

He was so handsome, she always knew that but like this, his eyes closed, his lips partly opened, his brown hair starting to cling with sweat, it would fuel her dreams for the months to come.

Her mouth engulfed his member and he let out another moan. That was trickier than she had anticipated and she refused to gag. She let go and Sky seemed to want to say something but she didn’t let him. She licked his slit before engulfed half of his dick in her mouth. 

He stifled a moan and she tried to take more into her mouth, pumping the base with her hand. 

She wasn’t sure how long she continued to suck and pump but her jaw was hurting. Yet, she refused to give up before he came. 

“Stella…” he moaned. “I’m gonna cum.”

She kept the motion as he put his hand on her shoulder, most likely to push her away even if there was no force.

He came in her mouth and Stella couldn't even hide her disgust. 

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. 

She swallowed and smiled, completely smug. “That’s not what I want to hear.”

He chuckled and cupped her face. “Thank you, that was amazing.”

She stood up and flipped her hair. “Now that’s better.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,” he replied and pulled her down.

She stumbled and fell on next to his right on the bed. He quickly put his left hand on her thigh, pushing up her short dress. She had half a mind to put her hands on his torso, pushing up his shirt to reveal his fit body but all thoughts got shortcut when his hand brushed her entrance.

She gasped, shamelessly opening her legs, raising her dress to her stomach, exposing her lacy orange panties. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” He teased.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer in hope of a kiss to shut him up. He chuckled once more but kissed her anyway.

His left hand continued to hover her entrance in a teasing manner, making her groan into the kiss. She almost whispered his name but stopped herself. Instead, she took his left hand and shoved it in her panties. 

“You really don’t appreciate being teased,” he said against her lips.

“I’ve been waiting too long for this, just…” a moan escaped her as he rubbed her clit.

Her hand fisted in his hair and she pulled but he didn’t seem to care.

“More,” she whispered before kissing him again. He entered one finger inside her and slowly pumped in and out. She wriggled but kept kissing him. His finger arced inside her and she let out a surprised squealed.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, pushing himself to be propped on his elbow, looking at her as he added a finger.

She gasped to the addition, the hand that had been in his hair was fisting his shirt while the other fisted the bedsheets. 

“Sky,” she moaned and immediately there was a falter in his movement. She opened her eyes, never realizing when she had close them and looked at his face. She cursed mentally at her slip and let go to prop herself to kiss him but his fingers quickly gain back in speed, his thumb brushing her clit and that was all she needed to let go and moan. 

Her hand went back to grasp his shirt. She closed her eyes once more, letting herself surf on the wave of pleasure.

She came way quicker than she had anticipated.

Sky slowly went on his knees, removing his pants that were still dangling at his feet. He also removed his shirt, Stella looking with avid attention. She smiled as she saw his dick was getting back in action.

But before she could prop herself and also remove clothing, he grabbed her legs. 

He smirked at her curious expression. “What? Did you think I was done making up to you?” 

She gasped as he lifted her hips, pushed her panties to the side for a lick of her core. She felt more than saw his smirk before he removed her panties and went back to what Stella will remember as the best oral she had received.

_ This boy is a keeper. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was their first time alone, truly alone ever since the Trix had first attacked. With Bloom and Sky, the real Sky, still out there, Stella had a hard time calming down. She had helped the most she could but now was the calm before the storm. The awaiting before another attack. 

Brandon had followed her to her room, probably sensing her worries. He knew her so well and it was so frustrating, especially when she had been trying to be mad at him. 

If she was completely honest, she understood why they had lied. She was just lucky that Solaria was safer and that royalty was a formality more than real power. 

“I understand now why you hated me saying ‘Sky’ every time we had sex,” she said without preamble as she sat down on her bed. After all, their conversation outside had been interrupted. He sat down next to her. “It must have been a turn off to keep hearing your friend’s name.”

“That wasn’t the problem,” Brandon replied, taking her hand. “It was a constant reminder that I was lying to you.” He paused, interlacing their fingers. “I wanted you so bad and I always assumed the prince part weighed the most.”

She let go of his hand to put it on his cheek. “Oh, Brandon. I told you I don’t mind at all.”

“Yeah, but would you have been interested in the first place if I wasn’t pretending to be a prince?”

She opened her mouth to deny it but took a moment to really think about it. To really imagine that first night seeing him, if the girl next to her wouldn’t have said he was a prince. “I would’ve still flirted. You’re hot and definitively my type but…”

“But we would’ve just hooked up, nothing more.”

Stella circled her arms around his neck. “But I would’ve fallen in love anyway.”

His expression softened. He put his arms around her waist. “Me too.”

“Because of course Sky would’ve fallen for Bloom and we would see each other all the time but imagine us not dating! The sexual tension!”

He laughed. “That would’ve been terrible! I wouldn’t have been able to resist you. Knowing your taste but not knowing if or when I’d get more?”

“Hello quickies between missions!”

“Please don’t give me ideas,” he said in laughter. 

She pushed herself on him, making him lay on the bed with her on top. “I don’t know… I like those ideas.”

“Not in between missions, that’s the best way to get killed.”

“Or to have our friends walk on us.”

“Which reminds me… is the door locked?”

“It never is.”

Brandon almost choked on air but Stella kissed him.

“The girls know better than walk in my room without knocking.”

Whatever shock he felt quickly went away as she straddled him to remove her dress and her bra. Brandon stifled. “I missed you.”

She giggled. “Of course you say that when I’m naked.”

“You know it’s not only that but…” He straightened enough to be sited and Stella wasted no time to remove his cape and unzip the specialist’s uniform. “Having you here, in my arms, willing to continue our relationship, makes me realize how much I don’t want to let you go.”

She felt herself turn red and hid her face in the crook of his neck. She rarely felt shy about her feelings but Brandon always stirred in her so many things. 

She loved him. It was probably too soon to say so, she was still young and reckless but this feeling, like she could close her eyes and trust him with all of her. 

She kissed his skin. “Make love to me Brandon, please.”

No words were said. He laid her on the bed as he removed his uniform. Her panties followed the clothes on the floor. Once both naked, he kissed her, his hands caressing her body. 

It took no time before she took his hand and brought it between her legs. He fingered her painfully slow, his mouth on her breasts. She whispered his name, his real name and the glint in his eyes was all she had wanted before.

His mouth went down, letting a trail of kisses on its wake but she stopped him. “I want you inside.”

He reached for the night-table where he knew she hid condoms. 

“It’s okay.”

He stopped moving. “Stella…”

“I’m on birth control. We were clear last time we checked. Unless there was someone in between…”

She didn’t finish the sentence that Brandon kissed her. “Never.”

“Then it’s okay, I just want you, Brandon.”

She felt dizzy just by the gentle smile he gave. He aligned himself and she sighed in content as he slowly entered her.

They stayed a moment without moving before he kissed her again.

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. _ Her mind screamed but she didn’t dare to say the words yet.

Soon, but not now.

He started at a slow pace and soon they were both panting. He grabbed the back of her thighs and raised her legs to his torso for better penetration. She moaned his name and his pace got faster, more frenetic. 

She was so close but he slowed the pace. Before she could ask what he was doing, his thumb was on her clit, rubbing it the way she liked it.  _ Oh, ever the gentleman. _

Her orgasms hit her before she could even warn him, his name on her lips. He increased the pace once more and came soon after. 

He fell limply on top of her. They stayed a moment in silence, catching their breath. 

“I should go before someone comes looking for me,” he said without moving.

“Please, they all know you’re here.”

He didn’t deny but still rolled on her side. Stella almost whined at the loss of his body heat. He kissed her forehead. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He kissed her nose, then her lips.

“I should go, do you need anything?”

“Stay,” she said.

“Stella…”

“Just a few more hours. As long as the teachers don’t catch you, I’m sure our friends will cover for us.”

He sighed but smiled nonetheless. He laid down next to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

She probably was more tired than she thought as she woke up with no memories of falling asleep.

Brandon had left her a note stating he was back with the other specialists. ‘Your loyal knight, yours truly, Brandon’, he had signed. 

She smiled. Truly, this boy was a keeper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
